


Finally

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: "Chapter 123 but mikasa actually confesses and eren gets really happy and they spend the night together getting drunk and cuddling ❤️❤️❤️❤️"
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Finally

Of course he was out in the public eye without any protection, the exact opposite of what he's supposed to be doing. Mikasa can tell that something weighs heavily on his mind from the nonverbal signals that nobody but someone who grew up beside him could pick up on. His head hangs like he's sulking. "Eren?" But there's no way that she could have possibly known the only reason why he briefly had his arm raised was to wipe a tear from his cheek. Or the horrific tragedy that'll wipe all of these people off the face of the earth. "We've been looking everywhere for you. You do realize that you're the enemy's main target, right? It's not safe for you to be out here without any protection." She couldn't make out what he was staring at until she had slowly approached and realized that the young boy who had been caught with Sasha's wallet earlier is chatting merrily with his family. "The boy from the market? Did something happen?"

"Not yet."

"What do you mean? What is this place?"

"This is where people whose regular, everyday lives have suddenly been taken away by war come to live."

"It's just like what happened to us."

"Yeah." Eren swallows hard as he contemplates if he should even bother to bring something like this up with what's about to occur on the horizon. But this could be it for him. And for the longest time, he really hasn't given much credence to what they actually are, but boy has he now. His mind can't stop. Fuck it. "Mikasa?" He says calmly as he slowly turns to face her. "Why is it that you care so much for me?" That look in his eyes and the odd question stunned her into silence. It's so unlike him to be this open that she was caught off guard. "Is it because I saved your life when we were kids, or is it because we're family?"

"Huh? Uh.." Mikasa frantically searches her mind for the correct words and they study one another carefully, though neither seem to realize that they're ultimately desperate for the same conclusion. "Well, y-you...you're my famil-" But she stops herself, because she knows that it would be a big mistake to label them something as simple as family. "No. You know what? You're my everything. Why do you think I followed you into the military? I can't even fathom the thought of your death, so I-I thought that maybe I could increase your odds perhaps a little if -" But her anxious ramblings were pleasantly interrupted with his surprisingly soft lips in a deep, tender kiss that honestly swept her off her feet. She wasn't even sure what to do at first, but after he pulled away and looked into her eyes, she knew exactly what to do next. With a tiny smile, Mikasa goes back for more and he was happy to oblige because, now that they've gotten past that barrier, they're quickly finding it difficult to stop this whole 'kissing thing' once you start. The infamous spark is felt each time and it's like an addictive drug that they can't help but chase. She cradles his cheeks in her hands and was pleased to feel him wrap his arms around her waist, allowing herself to be pulled closer so their bodies were pressed up against one another.

"It's about time!" Sasha shouts excitedly. The couple pull apart quickly with burning cheeks to see their friends staring at them in varying degrees of surprise. Jean, however, rolls his eyes in disgust and scoffs under his breath.

"Finally!" Armin was the most excited to see his friends making out, perhaps because he has been with them the longest and sensed something special from the start.

"Perfect timing..." Eren says under his breath, obviously annoyed that their comrades have very clearly ruined a moment. But who could possibly be upset right now, when he has just learned that the love of his life's just as crazy about him as he is about her? He rolls his eyes, then waves for his friends to follow after him into the same tent that the young boy and his family have graciously invited everyone to visit. Alcohol was soon passed around and accepted immediately by the soldiers as they made themselves at home. It was strange to have her sitting so close with her head resting on his shoulder as they get drunk with their friends, but he had to admit, having his arm around her waist like this felt pretty incredible. He honestly hasn't laughed this much in years and it feels like it's been a lifetime since he has heard Mikasa's distinguishable giggle. Refreshing, even. Though they are decently drunk in nature, they're also pretty cute. "Hey," Eren whispers to her and smiles as she lifts her head to gaze up into his eyes. "I think you've had enough to drink. You're snorting when you laugh."

"Don't be mean," She gives a sleepy grin and sighs with contentment, moving her arm slowly around the width of his bicep. "Wow, I've literally never been this happy." Her attention briefly falls to his lips before they move to his eyes once more. Surely I'm dreaming. But she wasn't dreaming - the only man she has ever loved really had tossed all his cards on the table earlier in the evening. She wasn't sure what had even triggered him to do such a thing, but she certainly wasn't complaining. It's lovely to see Eren over the moon like this and she's proud to know that she's the reason why his smile is so wide.


End file.
